


[Podfic] Insatiable

by froggyfun365



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I’m insatiable and I can’t get enough of you.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> The written version of this fic was taken down by the author but she has given me permission to leave the podfic up for everyone to enjoy! :)

Podfic also available for streaming or download: [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/92e3d58400c392db07e3). Duration: 00:03:09, 2.89 MB. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally recorded in 2011, finally cross-posting now! Better late than never :)
> 
> Comments are love!


End file.
